Different Discoveries
by EN.VampCookie432
Summary: All Human. Eric and Sookie is in college and Eric has been teasing and flirted with Sookie since they started. Since the second semester started, Eric's been asking her to go out with him. Sookie can't figure out if he really likes her or if there's something else to it entirely? First fanfic published. Open to critics, enjoy! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

I was walking down the hall to get to my first lesson. There was about 15 minutes until the bell would ring in, so I could easily stop by my locker to get the books I would need before the class would begin.

The day had started off okay; I met with one of my good friends, Amelia, and drove with her to school. On the way we made plans to get together before the party, over at Bill's this Saturday, would start to get ready. We parted ways when we entered the building. She had biology as the first lesson, while mine was math. The biology room was in one end of the school while the classroom I was supposed to have math in was in the other end.

I made it to the end of the southern part of the school and was at the end of the hall. This end of the school was shaped as a 'T' and was therefore blind when you rounded the corners. I was on my way to round the corner to the right end of the 'T,' when I immediately slumped back again and pressed my back against the stone wall. '_Dear God, I hope he didn't see me.' _I crossed my fingers as I send a quick prayer.

Eric Northman was standing at his locker, which was about three down from mine, with his little trail of low-lifed jerks; Clancy, Keith, Bobby, Quinn and Chris. I couldn't deal with him right now, I had class to get to but I had to get my books first. But that would require for me to go around the corner and face them yet another morning in a row.

Eric is very tall for his age, 6.4" I think? His hair was short and blond, but it was long enough for you to easily run your hands through, and was close to the same shade as mine. His beautiful blue eyes matched my own, but you could get lost in the blue depths of his in the blink of an eye. His smile was charming as hell, even I had a hard time not to jump him when he shoved his pearly whites for Pete's sake! He was strongly built, very muscular, and the one time I saw him without his shirt on I almost fainted. Six-pack; check indeed!

Eric has also been blindlesly flirting with me and teasing me ever since college started – which was a little over two years ago – and he was still too blindfolded to see I don't like him, but was considering him as a pain in the ass instead. Since the second semester started he's been joking around and asked me to go on a date with him. But vampires and werewolves were going to make themselves known before that was ever going to happen. Every time he asked me, he had this huge smirk playing on his lips and that's how I knew that he was only joking about it. I, of course, always said no, but still he didn't back down.

I don't know what he is trying to get out of his constant asking – if anything at all – but ever since the second year started he's been asking me every time we've seen each other or crossed paths.

As I looked at my wristwatch I saw that I had 5 minutes to grab my books and get to the classroom. I had been standing in my own thoughts for quite a while because of Northman, damn him!

I took a deep breath and went around the corner. As I approached my locker, that was located on the other side of where they stood, I saw Keith nudge to Eric's shoulder and nod in my direction. He turned his head to look over it and he instantly sported a huge grin as he saw it was me. I tried to ignore them as I kept walking past them and over to my locker. In the corner of my eye I could see Eric coming toward me, and I grew slightly still. I kept my eyes focused on my padlock, stressed that I couldn't get the combination right so I could get to class. It was just my luck when a large arm swung around my shoulders and drew me away from my locker and into a warm and muscular chest.

Eric.

Of course.

"What are you doing out here in the hall so late, Stackhouse?" he asked, looking down at me with a smirk.

"I forgot my books yesterday and had to get them for my first lesson." I said casually and lifted his arm of off my shoulders. "What are _you_ doing out here so late?"

"Waiting for you, of course." I rolled my eyes. "So… have you thought about finally agreeing to go on a date with me?"

"Actually, I have." I said and opened my locker.

"And?"

"No."

"C'mon Stackhouse!" he whined. "What could I have possibly done so you would deny me this one request?"

"You're being a major pain in the ass." I turned to face him, flashed him a sweet smile and turned to get my books.

"Please, you love it." he said seductively and leaned in closer to me. I gasped as he was suddenly only a mere inch from my face. "Admit it, Sookie. You can't avoid the truth forever you know?"

"I most definitely do not love it, and _that's _the truth." I put my hand on his chest pushing a little, trying to get some space between us but he stayed where he was. "Would mind getting out of my face, now?"

The other guys "uhhhh'ed" at my comment and then laughed. I felt a little victory and grinned up at Eric who was growling softly in anger.

"Fuck off!" Eris snapped, directing a deathly glare over at the little group of boys that was observing us.

"Oh, c'mon Eric. Lighten up a little!" Chris said, laughing in the process.

"Have a sense of humor, Eric. She's hilarious!" Clancy winked at me.

"I think you're getting closer to your goal if you continue this way, Eric." Bobby said. Goal? Did he mean me or the date, or something else entirely?

"Go. Now!" Eric growled at them and they turned and walked away. Keith and Quinn hadn't said anything because it was obvious that they were trying to hold another laugh in. I love it when they're, too, pissing Eric off because he can't take it when they do it as well as me – plus, he would hit them once in a while and then it was my turn to laugh.

Eric was still looking after them after they'd rounded the corner to the main hall. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, making his attention snap around to look at me.

"Seriously?" I giggled softly.

"What?" Eric asked, confusion written across his face.

"You can take it when it's me there's doing the teasing, but you can't when it's your own little 'gang'" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it's much funnier when it's you doing the teasing – even though it's not the kinda teasing I'm after." He winked at me.

"Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Givin' me comments like that, I don't care for those and you know that perfectly well."

"Oh, come now Sookie. You like them. And…" he let the words hang for a moment before continuing. "You like me as well."

"Please, I've made it very clear, more than once I may add, that I don't like you that way." I snorted.

"What way Sookie?" he said in a more husky voice that made my insides melt a little.

"You know what I mean Eric! So don't pretend like you don't," I turned around and closed my locker while muttering; "that won't help you get anywhere."

"You know…" my breath hitched in my throat and I almost jumped as Eric's hot breath appeared at my ear. "Turning your back to me won't make me overhear you, Sookie."

I didn't move. I was frozen to the spot as he stepped closer 'til his front was pressed against my back. I wanted him to back off, to go away from me, to leave me alone. I was late as it is for class and I wasn't going to tell my teacher that I was late because Eric was distracting me. _No fucking way._

I was about to lay it on him, to tell him that I had more important things to attend to than standing here talking crazy with him when I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me in closer to his body. As he did so, every thought I had about telling him off went out the window. He linked his hands together over my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder. I have no idea of why he was doing this, but, to my surprise, I liked it.

I didn't resist his hold on me; instead I sighed and relaxed a little more into his chest. He seemed happy about me being comfortable in his arms, 'cause I could feel him smiling against my shoulder.

"You like this." It was a statement. One, I have to admit, I couldn't deny. But I wasn't about to admit that out loud, so I just stayed silent.

"I wouldn't mind staying like this," he nuzzled my neck with his nose as he inhaled my sent and thereafter sighed.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it was for quite a while, _that much_ I knew. We were both in our own worlds, thinking. I was thinking how much I would like to be able to read Eric's thoughts in this moment because he has never, and I mean _never_, behaved this way toward me before. I mean he has done things like this; sneaking up from behind me and surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist, only for me to swat his arms away and then get angry at him. This time, however, it was different.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not updating sooner, I've had sleepover all weekend so I haven't gotten any writing done. BTW; I mean to post a new chapter every Sunday, just so you don't have to wonder about how long there's gonna go 'til the next one? Or look every day to check if there's an update - like I do when I don't know when the next chapter is getting posted on the stories i read that are in-progress ;)**

**Again, so sorry and enjoy!**

* * *

The nice, yet awkward, silence was surrounding us. I was unsure of what to say or if I should say anything at all? Luckily, I didn't have to decide 'cause Eric was the first to break the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"What you might be thinking about."

Eric chuckled at that. "Well, I'm thinking about when you're going to say yes to go out with me,"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, he just never stops trying. I don't even know why I keep saying no to him? In the time I've known him I've always had a secretly crush on him. I mean, aside from him annoying me every day, he's actually a nice person – hard to believe when you first meet and see him – but you shouldn't judge a book on its cover. Isn't that what they say?

"You never give up, do you?" I said, still laughing lightly.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I like you,"

I snorted my response.

"You don't believe me?" he unhooked his hands and removed his arms from around my waits, instead bringing them up to hold my upper arms, turning me around to face him.

"I have no reason to." I said, glaring at him, challenging to give me one.

He raised an eyebrow at my response. I knew he knew that I was challenging him, testing him. He then smirked at me, his eyes getting an evil twinkle to them before taking a step back. He was up to something; he never caves without a fight. But, we both knew that I was getting the better _and _the worst out of him. That must've been the reason to why he put the space between us.

"Fair enough, Stackhouse." Eric smiled. "I understand why you may need a decent reason to believe or trust me, but do you really need a reason to go on a simple date with me?"

"When it's you, yes." I smiled teasingly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Eric's eyes immediately drifted down and focused on my cleavage. I looked down and got the my answer as to why his eyes had dived south so suddenly; my breasts were pushed up and was therefore put to better view. I blushed and dropped my arms to my side. Eric seemed to snap out of his trance and looked up at me with a devilish grin, which only made me blush harder.

Eric took a step toward me, still grinning like a fool. Damn, I wish I had the nerve to punch that off of his beautiful face. He was right in front of me, much too close for my liking. I knew he had something to say – probably some flirty comment again – so I waited for him to pull his mind away from my breasts and speak whatever was on his tongue.

"One date," Eric finally spoke up. "It's all I'm asking."

I thought about it for minute and then decided for my answer.

"Okay."

Eric obviously hadn't thought I'd say yes, that was clear to see on his facial expression; his grin disappeared, his eyes widened in surprise and his eyebrows shut up to his hairline. He was taken aback. After he had taken some time to let it sink in that I had said yes and that it wasn't a scam, the infamous smirk was back, tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes became a darker blue, like the ocean at night. They were filled with victory.

"Really?" Eric asked, searching my face for any trace that would indicate that it was all a joke.

"You doesn't seem as happy as I would've thought you'd be?" I said. "Do you want me to take it back?"

"No!" he said quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him and a small smile began to play on lips. He straightened up and looked down the hall, took a deep breath before training his eyes back on me and gave me a quick smile. He seemed nervous?

'_Eric Northman. Nervous?! What the fuck was up with that?' _I thought to myself.

"You know the party over at Bill's this Saturday?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes on my face. "What about it?"

"Well, how about we meet there and just hang?" I offered. "I know it's not really what you can call a date, but every time Bill is having a party, he doesn't ever let me out of his sight and he's more boring than history class with Mr. Madden – and you know that says a lot!"

"Yeah, he may be dull as fuck, but he sure knows how to throw a party." He paused and smirked at me. "That is, of course, if you're not partying _with _him."

"You got that right," I said, smiling at the floor.

"Seriously though," I lifted my head to look at Eric as he spoke. "If you think he's so boring, why do you then not just excuse yourself and go find the real party? It can't be that hard, I mean it's like he's gonna deny you or anything 'cause he's a perfect southern gentleman." he said in a mocking voice. "If I should describe him, it wouldn't be with those words, that for sure."

"How would you describe him then?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Like a little idiotic southern suck-up,"

I cracked at his thoughts of Bill. Eric was so dead-on with the description that it was hilarious. He laughed along with me and when we both came down, I continued where we had left our conversation off.

"I must say that was an exact description of him and I can't do anything but agree with your thoughts." I paused. "Anyway, would like to hang out together at the party and, you know, talk about going on a _real _date sometime? Of course, you would also do me a great favor of saving me from a night that would, otherwise, probably bore to death."

"It would be an honor to be your savior, then." Eric said, his smirk getting bigger with every second. "So, when should I pick you up?"

"You don't have to, I'll just meet you there."

"Not agreeable, I'm afraid."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I say so."

_Well damn... _I looked him up and down, considering my answer.

"Fine," I sighed. "Pick me up at 9."

"Great." he started to look like the Grinch because his smirk was just getting bigger and bigger.

Was this a bad idea? I mean, it's only one date. What's the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**What I don't do for you guys! I just finished the chapter, sorry that it is yet another short one, but i was just so tired and it's almost 2 am in the morning over here in Denmark. I'm sacrificing my sleep for you xD**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything, sadly enough... **

* * *

"So you wanna take off?" Eric asked.

"And skip my classes?" I asked in shock. "No, I can't do that! Oh, I have to go Eric. I'll just see you later or tomorrow or something?"

I rushed down the hall but Eric grabbed my elbow and pulled me back.

"Eric let me go or I'll be late!" I struggled against his hold, but it was to no use.

"Sookie," Eric said softly when I started to struggle more, but I ignored it and kept trying to get my arm free. "Sookie!" he said again, this time with more force in his voice.

My head snapped up.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Sookie, the classes started for over 30 minutes ago." He said.

"So?"

"There's no reason to go now." I just stared at him. He sighed. "Would it be a problem to skip a day at school?"

"Hell yeah!" I said as if it was obvious. "I've never cut my classes or skipped a whole day at school on fake reasons and I don't intend on starting now, thank you very much."

He smirked down at me. I knew he was mocking me but I chose not to let it get to me this time. Now was just not the right time, nor place.

"C'mon Stackhouse, live a little." His smirk widened a little and I melted the tiniest bit inside. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "Are you afraid we're gonna get caught?"

I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to collect my thoughts again which was very hard since his hot breath was on my ear and his arms circling me into an embrace of some kind, it was distracting me big time. I kept them closed as I answered him, "No. Why would I be?"

One of his arms left my waist and instead went up my arm to my face. I then felt a finger under my chin. As he lifted my gaze up to meet his, I opened my eyes up again and gasped because he was only a mere inch from my face. My breathing got heavy and my eyes kept darting down at his lips. I couldn't help it. After a fourth time, I forced myself to keep them trained on his eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips and it took everything in my power not to lean forward. I held my ground to see what he would do. He spoke.

"You know skipping classes is bad and you're a good girl of what I know, well, except when it's me." he grinned and looked down at my lips as he spoke, "So, I just figured that it would scary for a _good _girl like you?"

Oh, the things he did to me when he talked in that seductive, husky voice. My breathing got even heavier at close proximity and had to struggle once again to calm myself down.

"I'm not all that good." I said, locking my gaze with his.

"Really?" Eric asked clearly not believing me.

"Yes, and I'm going to prove it to you." I would've taking a step closer to him if I wasn't already as close to him as possible without kissing him – and I wasn't quite there yet to do that.

"And how are you going to do that, if I may ask?"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm leaving if you are."

"You're on."

I had never just left school before. When I did, I always told a teacher that I would. And on those rare occasions when I did go home, I actually _was _sick and not pretending. Going with him was making me unsure of what could and would happen. I knew Eric didn't care of what others may think of him, but I cared of what people thought of me. Everyone knew Eric and I had been pulling at each others' hair for quite a while now, but there's never been anything more than teasing and people knew it, too. But then again, I had just agreed to go on a date with him, so I've already lost my mind right? Why not lose it a little more? It might be fun, who know?

Eric glanced down at my lips again before returning them up to my eyes. His eyes turned dark as the lust filled them. I couldn't say that I, myself, wasn't affected on the intimate closeness. Eric drew back released my waist in the process, but let the hand under my chin follow my jaw line, down my neck, along my shoulder and then ghosting his fingertips down my right arm to grab my hand and entwined our fingers.

I looked down at our linked hands. It felt weird, but at the same time so normal – although 'weird' definitely tops 'normal'.

I felt a light tug on my hand and looked up to see Eric grinning down at me.

"Are you coming yourself or am I to drag you?" he asked, while his grin grew.

"I'm coming, hold you horses." I said walking along side of him as he led the way. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"What were you thinking?" I guess I couldn't avoid him being curious after I had just said a think like _that._ I knew him well enough to know that he thinking I had just been daydreaming about him. But I thought that if we were going on a date, we can't avoid sharing things about ourselves. So I might as well start out with the sharing now and tell the truth… or lie?

"I was just wondering of what we were going to do once we get out of here? Anything you usually do when you're out with your little gang?"

"No, we just go to the–"

Eric stops talking and I was about to ask what was wrong when I heard multiple voices. They were heading our way and were only getting louder and louder with every second that passed by. I started to panic because there were no places we could hide, but Eric proved me wrong.

He quickly dragged me along with him s he went for the janitors "office," opened the door and walked in with me in tow. There weren't much space in the closet, so after Eric had closed the door my back was flat up against it and Eric's body was pressed closely against mine as he peered through the closed blind, waiting for whoever was out there to be gone.

I kept my eyes on Eric's Adam's apple. I didn't dare to look other places at the moment. I couldn't go anywhere either, for Eric was caging me in between his arms. I was trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm baaack! I'm so sorry for the two weeks late delay! But I've been very busy with it being Christmas and some personal problems it has just taking up all of my time… I hope you can forgive me, if not, it's my own fault. **

**Enjoy!**

**BTW: Charlaine Harris owns everything – lucky b*tch! ;P**

* * *

My breathing was uncontrollable. I was breathing so heavy I was afraid I was going to faint. Eric being this close to me can apparently be dangerous, I didn't ever realize that. It's weird because we've been this close before – in fun – and this kind of reaction has never gone through then or before.

Why now?

I was pulled back into reality as the voices outside the door were getting louder which were indicating them getting closer to us. It's my first time to skip classes and we're _this _close at getting caught in it. What else can go wrong today?

With Eric, probably a lot of things.

Speaking of Eric, he dropped hand from the blind as the persons who almost caught us were probably just outside the door we were hiding behind. I crossed my fingers and send a prayer to God to let them go past the door and kept going down the hall away from us. But I wasn't that lucky. It sounded like the voices had stopped just outside our door.

"So, Bill" I was almost 100% sure that it was Matt's voice. "You excited about your party this Saturday?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, I'm sure." Bill's voice came. "People always have fun to my parties."

"You're right about that. Everybody does look pretty happy not long after they've arrived."

Eric snorted and said in a low voice, "That's because they're drunk of their asses."

I couldn't get my hand up to my face, so I had to leave them at his sides and bury my faces in his chest to muffle my laughing. Eric's chest was vibrating slightly, so I knew he was laughing too, though, silently. After I got myself together I pulled back from his chest and looked up at him. He staring right back at me. He was close, very close. I pressed myself harder against the door in hope that would help put some distance between us, it, of course, didn't.

I couldn't go anywhere because he was still trapping me between his arms and I couldn't really say anything either, the two long-forgotten boys out in the hall might hear me and then we were busted. They were both several of teachers' pet dogs, so they would rat us out in a heartbeat. Eric wasn't very popular with either of them and I know Bill likes me – which is kind of ew – so me being with Eric would not help matters any.

My thoughts was interrupted when I felt Eric's hot breath on my lips and I realized that, while I've been off to the world of my thoughts, he's been leaning in closer to me the whole time. He was now only a couple of inches away from my face and I'd lost my voice at this point. Eric looked into my eyes, searching for permission which was weird. He always took or got what he wanted and asking for permission was against everything he stood for.

Our lips were an inch from each other and there was nothing that could stop us now – except from Bill's voice.

"Sookie is gonna be mine this time, I know it." He said completely smug.

I immediately turned my head so that my ear was pressed against the side of the door. I had to hear this, 'cause there was no way in hell that I was ever gonna be _his_. I'm not an object and if he ever calls me that aloud I'm gonna clock him. Eric cursed about the interruption and I can't say I'm not disappointed myself.

"Dude, you always say that." Matt chuckled. "Why don't you get that she's not into you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, she's all over me."

"He's flattering himself way too much." I hissed low enough for only Eric to hear. He chuckled and buried his face in my neck.

"You remember your last party?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?" Bill said with a questioning tone.

"It was clear to see she was about to fall asleep if not Tara had come to her rescue." It sounded like Matt was close to crack his stomach, he was laughing pretty hard of what I could hear.

He is right, though. I dozed off a few times, I'm not gonna deny that. The fact that Matt could see that just shows how stupid and self centered Bill really is. It didn't come as a surprise that he would the type to be that. He may be a dork, but damn Bill's the proof of how narcissistic some of them can be.

Eric and I were cracking up ourselves over Bill's stupidity. It was just hysterically funny to hear the difference between Matt and Bill's brains. Matt clearly has a bigger brain than Bill will ever have _and _he had a bigger heart as well.

My head was buried in Eric's chest and his in the crook of my neck. We were trying hard not to laugh out loud. They had been talking for 10 and were still completely oblivious to that we were hiding in the janitor's closet, listening in on every word they said – which I bet was only meant to be heard under four ears and not eight. Well, too bad. Me and Eric were having a blast!

"You do know that she's probably with Eric, right?" Matt said carefully.

Those words made me and Eric shut up and pull back from each other. We looked at each other with a question mark on our faces. We weren't together. Why, why would they assume that? We each turned our attention back on the conversation happening on the other side of the door.

"No, she is not!" Bill all but spat. "She hates him! It's obvious to anyone."

Eric looked down at me and it looked like he was hurt at Bill's words. But I hope he knows I don't hate him, irritated by him; hell yeah and he knew it. He was still looking down at me for an answer, so I just shook my head up at him and he smiled a little before looking at nothing in particular.

"Haven't you seen how he's been behaving around her?" Matt questioned. "He doesn't do that to just anyone, you know that, too."

"That doesn't mean they're an item, now does it?" Bill said angrily.

"I guess not, but still." I had to strain myself to hear Matt finish. "Almost everyone at school thinks that they're already together or they will be. Soon."

I leaned back to look up at Eric. His face was blank as he looked down at me, though his eyes were full of emotion. Hope was what pulled me up short. Was he hoping that we'd get together as an '_item´_ like Bill says. I'd save that for later.

"They won't get together." Bill said smugly.

"And how do you know that?" Matt asked, sounding just as curious as I felt.

"Because I'm going to make sure that's never gonna happen."

Could he _be_ more of an asshole than right now?

"And how are you gonna prevent that from happening?" God bless Matt for being questionable as he is now!

"I'm going to ask her out when I see her later today."

You could hear the smirk in Bill's voice. Oh! We also got an answer to my question a second ago and the answer is; yes he can! What a surprise.

Fucker.

There was thump on the other side and Matt's laughter. I wondered what happened and couldn't help but sneak a peek through the blind and tried my best to stifle my own laughter at the sight before me; Matt was down on his back, literally laughing his ass off with tears running down his cheeks, while Bill stood scowling down at him. If looks could kill, Matt'd be freaking dead and buried under the hall floor right now.

I gestured for Eric to look out the blind too. Once he did a grin slowly started forming on those full, pink lips of his. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on his lips until I felt that I was being watched and I looked back up at Eric to find that I was. I immediately blushed and averted my eyes from his. I captured a smile before I did so.

"She'd…never g..go out with you!" Matt managed to laugh out. "You almost made her sleep before two hours had gone by, do you really think she'd last an entire night with you and your stories?"

I couldn't help but let out a little noise and Eric quickly sat his hand in front of my mouth to muffle the sound. He was on the edge, himself, to break and just laugh as loud as he could. I didn't think they heard me, actually didn't think they could over Matt's laughter spreading through the halls.

Once Eric was sure I was sure I had calmed down, he released my mouth of his hand. He then put a finger to his mouth and said, "I think I just found a new respect for Matt?"

I cracked a smile at his sentence. I didn't blame him though, because I did too.

"You're hopeless!" Bill hissed. "Now shut up and let's get out of here before a teacher finds us. I don't have my hall pass with me."

"I have mine." Matt said.

"Let's just go, alright." He didn't ask Matt, he commanded him.

"I'm coming, _Master_." Matt laughed and we heard their footsteps as they walked away.

Once we were sure they were gone we broke into a loud laughter. It was impossible to hold it in anymore. We didn't move after we'd gotten everything out. My head was resting against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while his head was lying silently against my neck.

I stiffened when he lazily began kissing down my neck to my shoulder and back up. He stretched out, leaning my head in the opposite direction to give him better access. As he started to kiss down my cheekbone, I was gripping onto his shirt tight. Eric leaned back to look at me when he came to my lips. Again he was searching my eyes for permission as he leaned in closer.

I had nothing to say at this moment, so I just kept my mouth shut. My lips parted slightly as he was a mere inch from my face. I closed my eyes when he lightly brushed his lips against mine. He started out with a soft kiss, then deepened it to a more heated one.

* * *

**That was the last chapter for this year! I thought I'd give you all a head up that there won't be more chapters before either the 2****nd**** or 3****rd. ****I hope you can wait 'til then. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone! **

**Hope y'all had a happy holiday? **

**Okay, here's the deal, I'm sucking up right now because I made a _very _short chapter today. I'm so sorry but, I have something in my back hand. Next week I'm gonna do double up with the chapters. **

**Hope it'll do a little better? Anyway, enjoy what there is!**

**BTW; everything belongs to Charlaine Harris - lucky b*tch! ;)**

* * *

Eric was pressing his whole body into mine as if he was trying to make them one. I didn't mind it though, it made me feel protected somehow. His hands seemed to be everywhere; on the back of my neck, rubbing my arms up and down, on the small of my back, on my hips and knitted in my hair.

He licked my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I happily granted him. His tongue met mine and they battled for dominance - he won.

His hands had finally settled on my hips, but after a few minutes they started to travel upwards. When his hand lightly touched the bottom of my breast, my breath got cought in my throat. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as he cupped it.

My own hands had been freed enough to have been allowed to come up and snake around his neck. His hair was so soft as I buried my hands in it.

Everything around us didn't seem to matter at this moment, so when the door opened and we both feel backwards and onto the the floor, it came as a complete surprise. I couldn't help but screech a little as we fell to the dirty hallway floor. I was thankful that Eric took his own fall so he wouldn't turn me into mush, just as we hit the floor.

"Ahem," a voice said.

Eric looked down at me and I up at him before turning our gazes over to the shoes besides us. Our eyes travled up, up, up and up 'til we came to a familiar face; James Procter, the inspectors second hand.

"Mr. Northman." he said, his eyes narrowed on Eric before moving over to me. "Miss Stackhouse, may I please ask for an explenation as to why you and Mr. Northman were in the janitor's closet?"

I was stumped as to what to answer, so it wasn't nowhere near a sentence that came out.

"Uhm...We were, just, uh?" I stammered out.

"Mmhmm." he said and raised an eyebrow. "My office, please."

He then looked us over before turning on his heels and walked down the hall to his office. Me and Eric looked back at each other, him grinning like a fool and me completely red in the head of embarrassment.

"Well, that was unexpected." Eric chuckled.

"No shit," I said and pushed at his chest, but Eric didn't budge. "Get off."

"Why? I'm pretty comfortable, aren't you?" Eric smirked and bucked his hips into mine, making me gasp.

"Uhm," I shook my head to clear my head. "Look, I don't want to get into more trouble already. I'm really not proud of getting caught, especially with you, so I would like to get myself out of this mess before it turns into something vorse or that the teachers get the wrong idea of me."

"You are worrying way to much about what people think, Sookie. Try to relax."

"We're done here. Get off before he comes back to _still_ find us in this position."

"Fine, but I'm gonna wanna be in this exact same position later on." Eric winked at me before lifting off of me, leaving my mouth hanging open, catching flies as my grandmother would have said.

I was still stunned to silence once Eric was standing. He Extended his hand to me with a grin. I took it with my mouth still hanging open at his words. He yanked me up and drew me close until we were standing only a few inches apart. He just looked at me as if waiting for _me _to say anything.

"You might wanna close your mouth before it dries out." Eric finally said and dragged me along down the hall to Mr. Procters office, where I'm pretty sure he's starting to impatient.

We had just reached his office when the door opened and Mr. Procter came out - probably looking for us.

"Well, that certainly took its time to get here." he moved aside and gestured for us both to step inside. I let go of Eric's hand and walked in followed by him I assume.

Mr. Procter walked behind his desk and sat in his leather chair. Eric and I exchanged looks before ourselves taking each our seats in the two of the three charis in front of his desk; me in the one nearest to the window and he in the one rght next to me.

_'God, why couldn't he have taking the other one. I can't take it that he's so close!' _I thought and I mean it. After our little make out session in the janitor's closet, all I want is to jump him. Which is very unchristian of me.

I glance over at him to see he has his attention directed at Mr. Procter.

"So Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman would you like to explain to me why you were in a closet _kissing_." he said it as if it was giving him a bad taste in his mouth. "Instead of attending your classes?"

The way Mr. Procter looked at me told me that I was in a hell of trouble when it came to my reputation around the teachers.

I was so fucked.

* * *

**Remember, double up next week! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, you know what? These two chapters suck and you're welcome to agree, 'cause they do! **

**Anyway, look, I have no idea of how collage works because I'm from Denmark and we don't have that over here, so I'm mostly guessing here + I'm not that old, so I don't have so much knowledge of some things...**

**I'm gonna make two new chapters because I thought about what I wrote and then how I wanted this story to turn out in the end, and then this these chapters didn't make any sense to me at all. It was like a whole new story I had started on...**

** Sorry, I'll see if I can get two new ready for tomorrow because I also have to update my other story with two chapters as well. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for making a mess of things. It wasn't my intention. **


End file.
